Mutilações
by Annie Lovegood
Summary: Mutilação: acto ou efeito de mutilar corte amputamento. Queria chorar, mas não conseguia. Queria sentir como os outros e não ser aquela a quem eles contavam tudo. Mordi o lábio com força e olhei à minha volta. Hermione Granger era uma garota perfeita, mas


Começou tudo nas férias, quando eu tinha 16 anos. Lembro-me perfeitamente, tão perfeitamente como se tivesse sido ontem. Lembro-me de cada detalhe, de cada expressão, de cada palavra, de cada gesto… É como se tivesse sido tatuado no meu cérebro, pintado no meu corpo com uma tinta que teima em não secar.

Era noite e eu estava no meu quarto, a vestir o pijama… ou melhor, a começar a despir-me. Quando a minha mãe bateu à porta e entrou no quarto, tinha acabado de despir a t-shirt, tendo apenas o soutien a tapar-me o peito. Mal ouvi a porta a fechar-se atrás dela, tapei o meu peito com os braços e "escondi-me", receando que a minha mãe visse mais do que eu queria.

- Então, querida, já não posso ver o teu corpo? Estás a esconder-me alguma coisa? – perguntou, com um sorriso simpático que parecia estar pregado aos seus lábios. – Uma tatuagem? Um piercing, talvez? – dizia-o com aquele sorriso, como se tivesse a certeza de que não era nada tão grave, como se tivesse a certeza de que era apenas vergonha, enquanto caminhava até mim.

Tentei resistir, quando ela me agarrou os braços, mas acabei por desistir. Ela ia acabar por descobrir, de qualquer forma, e já passara um ano na ignorância.

A expressão dela quando olhou para o meu peito, para a grande marca que tinha no lado oposto ao do coração, variava entre o choque e a dor. Ficou boquiaberta e recuou uns passos, como se tivesse medo de uma simples "nódoa negra" um pouco grande demais… como se eu fosse um monstro.

- H... Hermione... quando é que isto aconteceu?

- Há um ano, em Junho... no Departamento dos Mistérios... – tinha os meus olhos presos ao chão, de tal maneira, que conseguia descrever exactamente todas as tonalidades diferentes do soalho. Fazia-o por uma razão que desconhecia; acho que era devido à vergonha de não lhe ter dito antes.

- Onde?

- No Ministério da Magia... – contei-lhe a história toda; como o Harry sonhara com Sirius a morrer, como tínhamos planeado usar a lareira da Umbridge, como nos tínhamos escapado da floresta, como tínhamos chegado a Londres, como o feitiço me tinha criado aquela marca no peito. Quando acabei o relato, ergui os olhos para contemplar a minha mãe, ainda boquiaberta, sentada na minha cama, com os olhos carregados de lágrimas e fixados na "nódoa".

Ficámos uns segundos assim, eu a olhar para ela à espera de uma reacção e ela a chorar silenciosamente, sofrendo por aquela visão, até que ela pareceu voltar à realidade e caminhou até mim. Beijou-me na testa e saiu do quarto murmurando "boa noite" antes de fechar a porta.

Estava prestes a adormecer quando ouvi barulho vindo do andar de baixo. Não eram gritos, mas afligi-me quando me apercebi que era uma discussão, devido ao alto tom de voz que os meus pais usavam. E, para pior, eu era o centro daquela discussão… eu, a marca no meu peito e as precauções que deviam ser tomadas em relação a isso. A minha mãe era da opinião de que eu devia sair de Hogwarts e que devíamos ir viver para fora do Reino Unido. O meu pai, que sempre tivera em atenção o futuro, queria que eu ficasse aqui e continuasse em Hogwarts, embora noutra "turma" e sem quaisquer contactos com o Harry e todos aqueles que estivessem, de alguma forma, relacionados com Voldemort.

Quando me apercebi daquilo tudo, achei que ia explodir… De repente, dezasseis anos de sofrimento e cabeça fria, enquanto aturava os problemas dos outros, abateram-se sobre mim. Cresceu dentro de mim um sentimento estranho, como se eu precisasse de saber se era igual aos outros, se também podia chorar, como eles, e desabafar com os outros. Fora-se a menina de cabeça fria, que pensava três vezes antes de agir e analisava todas as consequências ao pormenor.

Saltei da cama, num acto repentino e fui até à casa-de-banho. Olhei-me ao espelho… Queria chorar, mas não conseguia. Queria sentir como os outros e não ser aquela a quem eles contavam tudo. Mordi o lábio com força e olhei à minha volta.

Os meus olhos pararam numa tesoura pequena, mas suficientemente bicuda… como se fosse ouro. Nem dei segunda hipótese aos meus pensamentos, peguei na tesoura e procurei um pano, para depois me sentei.

Não vacilei, mas tremia enquanto pousava a tesoura no meu braço direito, começando o corte. Doeu um pouco, mas essa dor foi compensada pela alegria de me sentir viva, pela visão do meu sangue vermelho-vivo.

Depois de limpar o sangue com o pano, fechei-o com um feitiço e fiz com que parecesse cicatrizado, para que ninguém desconfiasse, com a ajuda da minha miraculosa varinha.

No dia seguinte, arranjei maneira de ir para Grimmauld Place. Sentia-me bem – a garota bem comportada e estudiosa, de cabelos rebeldes, tinha voltado a mim… mas não me arrependia daquele corte. Pensava nisso como uma situação única e extrema, que nunca se repetiria, em que eu tinha tid necessidade de me libertar.

Porém, esta enganada. Muito enganada. As coisas começaram a correr mal… O Ron não tinha passado no teste de Materialização, a Ginny andava nervosa porque o Dean tinha acabado tudo, os gémeos andavam com problemas na loja, Mrs. Weasley chorava pela morte de Percy, o Harry fechava-se num quarto escuro, sem falar com ninguém… Foi terrível… Eu não fiz nada, só fiquei a observar, sem saber que fazer. E abateu-se tudo sobre mim, de novo. Aquelas emoções que não eram minhas… A tentação de me cortar aumentava e eu não consegui resistir.

Peguei numa tesoura e num pano de novo, e procedi tal como em minha casa. Daquela vez a sensação de liberdade e vida foi maior. Sorri ao ver o sangue a manchar a minha pele e o pano. Era uma sensação espantosa, que superava toda a dor que eu pudesse ter tido.

Cedo descobri que não eram só vezes sem exemplo. Haviam qualquer coisa de tentadora naquela mutilação. Eu não conseguia resistir e, cada vez que alguma coisa ficava pior do que o normal, pegava numa tesoura e num pano e mutilava-me.

Um pouco mais tarde, depois do meu sétimo ano em Hogwarts ter finalmente começado, descobri que não era só nas minhas piores alturas que me cortava. Tornara-se um hábito… Já não sentia a dor, já não sentia nada… nem o prazer de me cortar. O sangue era a minha droga… E cada vez que limpava o meu sangue, limpava um pouco de mim… da minha personalidade, que desaparecia lentamente.

Pela altura do Halloween, dei-me conta de um sentimento no qual nunca reparara – o amor. Não sabia o que era. Não conseguia dizer nada sobre o amor, porque não se aprende em livros. Mas, de qualquer maneira, eu sabia que o que sentia pelo Harry era mais do que amizade. E isso só piorou a minha situação. Parecia afectar-me… estar ao pé dele era estranho, como se pudesse deitar tudo a perder, de repente… e, apesar de estar a mudar, não queria estragar a minha amizade com ele.

Esta descoberta, combinada com os acontecimentos do Verão, tornou-me pior. Eu tinha-me ido por completo, e fora substituída por um monstro que se auto-mutilava. Deixei de falar e de dar a minha opinião acerca de tudo, deixei de estudar, deixei de enfiar o nariz num livro durante horas… deixei de fazer tudo o que fazia antes. Ainda falava com o Harry, o Ron e a Ginny, cumpria os meus horários de Chefe de Turma, e ia às aulas… mas não era a mesma coisa. Andava sempre cabisbaixa e, mesmo que fosse um dia quente, andava com uma camisola de mangas compridas e pouco transparentes para não se ver as marcas das minhas feridas. Transformara-me numa vampira, que passava quase todo o tempo livre fechada dentro de mim própria, num armário de vassouras ou numa sala de aula vazia.

E foi numa sala vazia que o Harry me encontrou, na de Natal. Tinha recebido uma carta e era essa a razão de estar naquela sala poeirenta e um pouco escura do último andar.

Quando ouvi alguém a bater à porta deixei-me estar calada. Se o fizesse, iam pensar que não estava ali ninguém. Mas voltaram a bater outra vez. Eu não respondi de novo e, em resposta à minha teimosia, ouvi a maçaneta a rodar e, consecutivamente, a porta velha a ranger enquanto se abria.

Estava escuro e não dava para ver quem quer que tivesse entrado. Mas eu sabia quem era… Já estava habituada à sua presença.

- Hermione… - falou a voz familiar, enquanto fechava a porta. Ele foi até às janelas, abriu-as, para que alguma luz me iluminasse, e veio-se sentar ao pé de mim, encostado na parede.

Foi nessa altura que reparei no estado do meu pulso e, num gesto repentino, cobri-o com o pano. Ele pareceu aperceber-se deste acto abrupto e olhou para o meu pulso.

- O que tens no pulso? – perguntou, voltando a olhar-me nos olhos. Eu olhei de volta para aqueles belos olhos verdes, ficando assim, a observá-lo, durante uns segundos. Mas a força dos olhos dele era maior que a minha e acabei por desistir, destapando o pulso.

Ele não se mostrou surpreendido pelo corte, mas perguntou o porquê daquilo e eu, sem olhar para ele, deu-lhe a carta, que me tinha sido enviada por Dumbledore, informando da morte de ambos os meus pais, devido a um ataque de Voldemort ao lugar onde nós vivíamos.

Quando acabou de ler a carta, Harry pegou no pano que eu tinha na mão e segurou no meu braço direito e limpou o corte. Depois, acariciou o meu pulso e beijou o meu pulso, ao pé do corte, como se isso me fosse curar.

- Podias ter-te matado, desta maneira.

- Se assim fosse, tinha finalmente feito alguma coisa realmente sábia. – respondi.

- Tu já fizeste muitas coisas sábias, não precisas de mais. E, se morresses, eu e o Ron não íamos saber o que fazer sem ti.

- Sim, e uma dessas coisas sábias foi não ir para casa durante as féria e deixar os meus pais serem assassinados pelo Voldemort. – de repente, comecei a chorar. A chorar, como não chorava há muito tempo… nem quando recebera a carta eu chorara, mas era o que fazia agora. Baixei a cabeça, para esconder as lágrimas, mas foi em vão.

Senti o toque quente dele, enquanto os seus braços me seguravam num abraço reconfortante. Deixei a minha cabeça repousar no ombro dele e chorei, durante minutos… ou horas, até… só sei que foi durante muito tempo.

Quando as minhas lágrimas acabaram, deixei-me ficar encostada a ele, sentindo a sua respiração pausada no meu pescoço nu.

Depois de alguns segundos assim, desencostei-me e olhei-o nos olhos. Tentei afastar-me, mas não conseguia. Havia qualquer coisa nos olhos dele que me prendia e me fazia mover para mais perto.

No segundo seguinte, os lábios dele estavam pousados nos meus. Era uma sensação maravilhosa, ainda melhor do que aquela que experimentara quando se cortara pelas duas primeiras vezes. Sentia-me ainda mais livre e viva, e tudo aquilo que era antes daquele ano e daquelas mutilações voltou a mim… Voltei a ser a Hermione e tudo o que eu amava voltou a mim. Podia ter perdido os meus pais, mas tinha-me recuperado e ganho amor.

Não precisei de me voltar a auto-mutilar. Não havia mais dor em mim, só o amor que sentia pelo Harry. Aquele beijo sarara todas as minhas feridas e respondera a todas as minhas dúvidas. Só não respondera a uma: o porquê do Harry me ter ido procurar… mas prefiro pensar que foi para me dar esse primeiro beijo que me curou.

**N/A.: **Eu não sei escrever… Juro que não. Eu não presto para finais! Isto ficou tão estranho! Argh! Eu adoro ler fluff e dark fics, mas não sirvo para escrever nenhuma! Cruzes, credo!


End file.
